Clock tower
by AutumnNightmare
Summary: 17 year old, Rose Bella Swan, suffers some minor traumatic from past. But what happen when past comes back to haunt her?
1. Prouluge

**Before I start the character from resident evil and Castlevania (Netflix), clock tower 2 (not the struggle within/ghost head) don't belong to me only the oc of mine. Enjoy!! Oh and merry Christmas**

 _The evil murderer lives..._

It was supposed to be a wonderful vacation for a family...but things went a dark turn...

 _The giant scissors once again search for prey..._

A little girl run through a misty hallway all dark and quite and only sound could be heard is her breath, footstep and heartbeat.

 _A trail of terror stretches across Europe, from Norway to England._

The sound of scissor can be heard from behind and it struck her and her mother and father.

 _One after another, the horrifying murders continue!!!_

 _Who will make it through this game of murder alive..._


	2. a young girl name Rose

_...-pant...-pant-...God...no...please make it stop..._

 _"Rose..."_

 _No more...no more..._

 _"Rose...!"_

 _Please..._

 _"Rose!"_

Rose gasp and woken up from her nightmare, she found herself in room with her mother and her professor. She let out a sigh of relief when she remember that she's having therapy.

She slowly turn to her mother who is talking to professor.

"What we're you doing to her professor Barton?! You can't just do that to her! She isn't ready to remember the incident..."

"But , the clock tower case are fascinating research material for me...I must know the truth of what happens..."

Rose mother, Odette help her daughter up as Rose got on her feet and the two approach to exit until Professor Barton called out.

"Remember , you may be her mother but I'm still her doctor..."

Odette sighed and slowly nodded "yes professor..."

With that they left, Barton look back at his desk. On his desk is a replica of large scissor that scissor man kills his victims.

* * *

Rose stared out the car window as she and her mom has some plans for this afternoon, they are heading to a party. Odette is driving the ford as she turn to her.

"You okay?" She asked softly to her

"A bit tired...haven't sleep much cause of that night..." Rose respond quietly and calm.

Odette path her shoulder, she park her ford in nice vacant space in front of a beautiful house. It's big and small between mansion and cottage, Rose got out of car along her mother and slowly enter the ground.

The house belong of Tepes family one of wealthies family in Romania.

The father, Vlad Dracula Tepes is traveler and collect antique that are rare.

His wife, Lisa is best doctor and Herbalist around, she travel often.

And there is their son, Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes, one of handsome and yet smart man. His friends with Belmont and Belnades.

To make it more good is that Tepes are close friends with Chamberhood, the duchess class in Scotland.

Rose and her mother stood in front of door, Odette ring the doorbell and Lisa open the door she is happy to see them.

"Hello Odette, Hello Rose." She greeted them with smile in her and gave them hug.

Odette hug back "It's nice to see you too Lisa, sorry if we're late, we have to go to Therapy for...you know.." She whisper the last one.

Lisa nodded and turn to Rose "Rose dear, why not you go to media room, Adrian and his friends are there..."

Rose nodded and head there. Once she walk through hallway, she stop to see Vlad. She looked down and he saw her.

"Rose, I'm glad your here, Adrian is expecting you...what's wrong?" He notice her looked.

"I had to go to therapy...sorry.."she pass by him silently and he felt concern for her.

As Rose got to media room, she saw Sypha playing Street fighter with Trevor, Adrian watching game amusing then saw Jake Muller.

She took first step and they turn to see her. Sypha pause the game and hug her. Adrian is happy to see her but same time concern along Jake, they know that she had went to therapy cause the incident in her past.

"How are you?"Sypha asked, Rose gave them a soft nod.

"Okay...just a bit sleepy that's all..."

"Why? Cause your having a wet dream of you, Jake and Adrian having a threesome?" Trevor comment making Rose blushed, Sypha laugh while Jake and Adrian blushed deep.

"You fucker..."Jake mutter under his lips and Adrian groan.

Rose sighed and decided to sit at window sill, she started out the window. She close her eyes and let to feel the sunlight.

* * *

Meanwhile at dinning room, Lisa had made some tea for her and Odette as they discuss about Rose condition.

"She's still having those?" Lisa asked pouring a cup of tea for her.

Odette held the tea and nodded "yes...and to make it worse Professor Barton is forcing her..."

Lisa sip her tea and put it down gently "that's horrible..."

Time flies by and Rose went to looked around til she stumble up to Lisa worked place. Rose has been secretly wanting to try it out but when she saw contraption that are vintage and modern. She is afraid to break a single item, she was about to leave when she saw blue crystal.

Each of blue shades remind her of ocean, she pick it up and examine the texture she raise it to light as it shimmer. Rose smile and not noticing Lisa had watch her.

"I see that your fond of it..."

Rose is startle and turn to see her with smile. She put it down and apologies and about to leave when Lisa hug her.

"it's okay...you don't have to be sorry...in fact, I was thinking to have you as an apprentice.."

Rose is shock as Lisa smile and stroke her head then continue to speak "your mother told me that when you and Adrian were young, you stumble upon my work place and somehow slowly adapt the area by each and every part of it...I really is shock that one time when you went to find something to heal Adrian wound along Jake...I am very surprise on how good you are when you know how to heal the injuries..."

"I...I got it from my dad, he thought me how to stop the bleeding, placing a herb on bandage and how to use them..." She stutter and Lisa hug her.

"your parents must be proud of you..."

Rose can't help but to smile, then heard her mother voice.

"Rose! Come on! Your father is coming home soon!"

she was about to leave when Lisa hand her three blue crystal as a gift "it's your, tomorrow I'll talk to my husband about you being an apprentice, for now rest.."

Rose nodded and head to her mom who is waiting for her at car as she got in, Odette drove off, Lisa watch and smile knowing she's going to be a great apprentice. But not knowing the outcome for tonight.

* * *

 **happy new year everybody!**


	3. the past comes back to haunt her

**Before I start let me say, the characters don't belong to me. They belong to there original, all except my oc.**

* * *

Rose and her mother arrive home which is big and the walls are cover with overgrown moss. Rose got inside with her mom as Odette went to living room while Rose went to grab a drink.

She place her bag on counter along her beanie revealing her messy chin length hair

As young girl grab crystal glass from shelf and pitcher of water that contains a slice of lemon and lime she pour in half then took a sip. Her mind we're in Professor Barton and her mother conversation, she looked down and wonder.

 _"When will this nightmare over?"_ She thought for a moment and took another gulp, after that she pour up pitcher and place it back at fridge while glass is in sink. As she got out her mother yelp.

"Oh dear!"

"Mom?" She called out as her mom came out from living room holding a box.

"I forgot to give this to Lisa and Vlad..."

Rose look at time and it's around 4, she said "if you want I'll give them on foot..."

Odette wanted to smile but is concern for her going out alone "are you sure?"

Rose nodded as she grab her beanie cap and bag from counter. Then head off as she head back to Tepes manor the sun begins to set as she is relax to see the view, it reminded her how her father took her to see early sun rise. But this also mean that night is near, so she quickly head to her location. Once she's there, she knock on door and waited til opened the door.

"oh Rose, did you left something?" He asked the young girl as she shake her head and hand him present.

"my mom forgot to give this to you..."She respond and Vlad look at present, he look up to her and said

"thank you my dear, it's getting late, you should head back.."

Rose nodded and quickly run off, Adrian had watch the whole thing by window in dinning room. He watch her as she rush to dark street, Lisa approach her son as she path his back.

"I know you don't to ruin your friendship with her but I just wish you can tell her how you feel..."She said as Adrian turn to his mother

"it's hard when another man has that feeling too..."

Lisa path his back gently as Adrian looked away.

* * *

walking back home were a bit longer than Rose expected as only thing that could light the way were lamp post in street and her boots clicking each step she take along the ocean in beach. At first she felt relax hearing it but only until she heard the sound of another footstep, she turn around to find no one.

 _'must have been my imagination...'_ Rose thought for a moment and continue walking but the sound of footstep comes back once more and it made her feel unease, she turn and no one but she knew...someone is following her. She began finding a place for her to stay and call her parents but all the store are closed. She forgot that the owners are out due to food truck event, she began to took a sprint and spot a building up ahead. She broke a run for it, once she got to front building a guard approach to frighten teenager.

"what's wrong?"

Rose panted from running as she took a few breaths and respond "h-help me, s-s-someone is following me.."

guard look behind her and examine the building ground, he turn around and about to respond when a pair of large scissor stab him behind. This made Rose shriek in fear as she watch as lifeless body collapse on ground. Her eyes starred at crimson liquid slowly sipping out from guard blood as metallic scent struck her harder than before, she slowly look up to killer.

the killer wore dark clothing, has huge hump in back and has grotesque face. Rose immediately broke a run for it inside the building as the killer chase her in locking herself inside the building. Rose hid herself in male restroom stall, she open her backpack and began finding her phone only to find it missing and remember that she left them in counter table at kitchen. She panic and heard the scissor snap echoing the corridor along the door slowly open, she cover her mouth and pull her legs up as she saw pair of foot in front of stall door.

Rose heart began to beat louder and louder, it stayed like that for moment until killer slowly left. It took 30 minutes for her to get out and head to upper floor to find a way to call for help, she entered a room. She quickly lock the door and search for a way to defend herself along a signal for help, she spot telephone she quickly dial her home number.

it began to ring, but it went to voice mail.

 _please leave a message after the sound of beep. *beep*_

Rose began to take few deep breaths and spoke "mom, dad, please..help me, I'm in research building...please...in the name of God...help me..."

with that she hang up and began to think then slowly dial another number. She waited for caller to answer as she kept looking around hoping the killer isn't here, she mutter under her breath began for caller to answer.

* * *

Jake was building a black baton and proceed loaded a folded arrow and another with pipe bomb as he was about to place it in strap. The phone in living room ring, Amberina Raven, Wesker wie and Jake step-mother coming out from kitchen and answered it.

"hello? Oh Rose, how's-honey, what's wrong? What's going on?"

this made the young man coming out from his room and head down but before he got to bottom floor, scream came out from phone along sound of door break and it hang up, Amberina tried call Rose again. Wesker came back from work and notice his wife shocking look.

"Amberina, what's wrong?" He asked putting his suit case down, she turn to her husband.

"it's Rose! She's in danger!"

that word trigger Jake grabbing his gun and some ammo along his phone, he ran out of house and run to dark street as he dial Adrian number. Once it answer, Adrian asked.

"what is it Muller?"

"Rose is in danger, the source came from research building, I'm glad the phone has source on where the calling came from."

"be there..."

Jake put phone at his back pocket and ran faster.

 _Rose, hang on, we're coming!_

* * *

Rose had to skip each step ignoring the fact she nearly trip one as the killer is behind her, as she manage to get to bottom ground, she proceed finding something to defend herself and spot the fire extinguisher. She pick it up and rip the safety ring as killer spot her, he slowly approach to her.

"eat this!" She shouted as she aim the extinguisher and shot the non-chemical foam in killer face. The killer struggle as the red can ran out, she raise it up above her head and proceed bashing his head along his body. Rose panted as her hair is now a mess and her glasses were on her nose bridge, she proceed head back to office were the killer broke the door down and found set of keys.

once she found the one for emergency ladder that is on very top floor, she head to elevator hoping that the killer is still on ground, once it's open she check each area and everything is close and clear. Quickly entering and press the top floor then it close, while waiting Rose heart is still beating like hell after what happen. Once the elevator open Rose head to emergency ladder door that only way to exit is to crawl and climb down.

she quickly unlock it and slowly crawl out then slowly began to climb down the ladder. Once she's at end, she broke a run for it as she got to front a flash of light hit her, she cover her eyes and a familiar voice called out.

"Rose?"

Rose look to see that the person who flash light on her is Lisa, Adrian mother. Tears filled in her as Rose hug her and began to cry, the adults came and Jake and Adrian too.

* * *

once they gather in media room at Tepes manor, Police were there checking what happen but the killer disappear by the time the police enter and search the area. Rose on the other hand is beyond scarred and trauma from what happen. While the adults are talking and Rose is being comfort by Sypha and Trevor, Jake and Adrian are at balcony.

"so it's happening again?" Adrian asked as Jake nodded.

"it seem that her past is coming back to haunt her but this time...worse..." Jake answered.

Adrian lean against the balcony as he watch as Rose is being hugged by Sypha and Trevor


End file.
